Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for flexible lights. More particularly, embodiments relate to flexible lights with a conductive adhesive backing layer and a durable rubber layer, wherein light emitting diodes (LEDs) are embedded within the durable rubber layer.
Background
Generally, a trailer is an unpowered vehicle towed by a powered vehicle. Trailers are used for a variety of purposes. For example, trailers are used to transport goods, habitation, transport vehicles, etc. A trailer typically has a shared lighting system with the powered vehicle, such that when the powered vehicle's lights are enabled, the corresponding lights on the trailer are enabled.
However, lights on trailers generally break or crack easily. These broken lights can be difficult to replace and require mounting onto the trailer. Even if one were to replace the lights on trailers, the quality of replacement lights is poor. These replacement lights are generally made of hard fragile plastic with a single bulb. If the single bulb on the replacement light breaks, it is required to once again replace the lights on the trailer. Replacing a light on a trailer while traveling long distances can be a hazard and an annoying task to complete.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for flexible lights configured to be coupled to an outer surface of a vehicle without requiring the lights to be mounted within the vehicle.